Memories
by Rockongurl19
Summary: 21 year old, Chu Ga Eul goes to Sweden to visit Yi Jeong on his birthday but what happens when her plans fall apart.
1. Leaving

**Chapter 1~ Leaving**

**A/N: hey people guess what I'm actually having trouble on how to start the story. Well this is my first BOF fic, so go easy on me. This fic takes place after Yi Jeong has left to Sweden for 2 years.**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* It pains me to say this but *a louder sigh* BOF *chokes back tears* does not belong to me!!! *wails loudly* P.S~ If it did I definitely would have added more SoEul and also Woo Bin parts. **

21 year old, Chu Ga Eul sat by her window side waiting for her best friend to come. It has been nearly two years since Yi Jeong have left for Sweden and she have been hanging on onto his promise. The promise, that they will be a couple, when he returns. Not exactly a couple but well, closer than before.

"BOO!" came a sound behind Ga Eul. Shocked Ga Eul dropped the bracelet she had been fingering. Turning around she saw a grinning girl.

"Yah! Jan Di ah! You shouldn't scare people like that. What if I had a heart attack??" she joked.

Jan Di didn't reply, instead she pulled the girl into a hug. Ga Eul smiled and patted the back of her best friend.

"Yah! Where have you been? I've been waiting for you for nearly half and hour," said Ga Eul to Jan Di

"Sorry, my spoiled brat of a boyfriend suddenly called. He's still fuming because I ended the call early."

Ga Eul grinned," Fine I forgive you this time."

Bending down she picked up her bracelet that she had dropped and hooked it around her wrist. For some reason she have gotten attached bracelet. That bracelet was the bracelet she had gotten from New Caledonia. Maybe it was the significant reason that the bracelet held.

"Are you sure you will be okay ?" asked Jan Di

Ga Eul smiled, "Yah, Jan Di ah, Have more faith in me,"

"I know but you're going to Sweden. That's halfway across the earth."

'Sweden,' thought Ga Eul, if someone has told her to go to Sweden for a guy, 5 years ago, she will probably laughed at their face. Its not that she had anything against Sweden, its just that, she will never go to that far for a guy. But then again a lot has changed since 5 years ago. Meeting F4, Yi Jeong and everything. Yi Jeong, the name that had caused many of her pillows to be tear-soaked, many late nights and how could she forget the time when she had barely slept just to find the 'place' that Eun Jae was originally going to professed her love to Yi Jeong. Just remembering that scene still touched her heart. It was the first time she seen the real Yi Jeong beneath his cold exterior of a Casanova. After that day, she had thought that everything between them will be okay. True enough everything between them had became okay until he told her the news.

Flashback

'I'm leaving to Sweden," Yi Jeong had simply stated.

'WHAT!?' was what she had wanted to yell was he leaving? 'Is it because of me' she thought. Instead she chose to be cool and composed and said,"When, ani How long?"

"Soon. Probably 3 or 4 years." He replied, "I'm going there to study pottery."

"Oh. Well then come back as a good potter," she had said in relief glad that he is not leaving because of her, "So what's the good news?"

"The good news is that, when I come back you'll be the first I look for, that is, if Ga Eul yang haven't find your soul mate."

"Sunbae," was all she could manage. She could feel the tension in the atmosphere gradually reducing. Ga Eul had smiled to herself.

Flashback ends

In exactly three and a half hours she will be leaving to Sweden. All her hard work for the past year has better not gone avail. She had made her decision to go to Sweden after he left for a year. Today reminds her of that day when she made that decision.

(Last Autumn)

It was a windy afternoon. As usual Ga Eul was working in the porridge shop. That particular afternoon, there had been no customers. Ga Eul was staring out the window thinking deeply about Yi Jeong when her precocious master had approached her.

"Ga Eul ah," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder,

"YAH! Master! You scared the hell out of me! What do you want?" she remarked angrily jumping up.

"I've been looking at you staring at the window for 15 minutes. Why don't you go after him?" her master replied gently.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about," she stuttered.

"Come on, I know you're thinking about Yi Jeong. I'm no idiot you know," he teased

"N-N-No, I'm not thinking of him," she denied but a tint of pink was already creeping across her face, just then Jan Di rushed in clearly out of breath.

"Sorry ,I'm late. The lecturer took a longer time to finish today. What did I miss?" she said quickly.

Taking opportunity of this, Ga Eul tried to change the topic, "Ah, Jan Di, so what did you learn today?"

Jan Di shot her a quizzical look. Normally Ga Eul wasn't interested in her studies.

"Well, uh we -," she began but was cut off by master.

"Jan Di ah, you didn't miss much we were just talking about Yi Jeong," he said, ignoring the deadly looks Ga Eul was shooting at him.

"Yi Jeong sunbae? Hey that reminds me, isn't it his birthday tomorrow?" Jan Di asked.

" Yes," she mumbled looking at the floor. She had made chocolates although she knows it'll never reach him.

"Araso," chorused Jan Di and the master, grinning at each other.

" Well why don't you go to Sweden and see him?" Jan Di asked.

"That's exactly what I said!" the master exclaimed excitedly. "You should go Ga Eul, like what Jan Di did when Jun Pyo went to Macau."

Ga Eul was surprised that even Jan Di was encouraging her. Jan Di had never really approved of her relationship with the renowned Casanova. Maybe she should go to Sweden…. After all she was starting to miss him.

"Okay," she began, "I'll go to Sweden."

"Ga Eul! FIGHTING!!" said both Jan Di and the master, pumping their fists in the air.

There were two problems though, one was her shortage of money that will never be able to afford a ticket to Sweden and the other was convincing her parents to let her go.

Since then Ga Eul had worked hard and started taking two jobs. The other job was as an assistant teacher teaching pottery to little children. After a year, she had finally saved up enough to buy an economy class ticket and her parents have finally relented.

(Now)

" Ga Eul! What are you thinking about? Your plane leaves in three hours!" said Jan Di.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she grins at Jan Di.

"Yah! Jan Di ah, why are you so eager to see me leave?" she said pretending to be angry.

"ANIYO! I was scared you'll miss your plane!"

"Araso, I was just kidding," With that Ga Eul grins and pulled her suitcase out of the room with Jan Di following her.

"Appa, Omma, I am leaving now. You guys take care of yourself ah. Appa, don't forget to take your pills. I've left that on the kitchen table," Ga Eul said to her parents who were sitting in the living room.

"Araso, we are still capable of taking care of ourselves you know. You just go and have fun and take care of yourself and that beloved sunbae of yours," joked her mum.

"OMMA!!" yelled Ga Eul, her cheeks slowly reddening while Jan Di and her father laughed in the background.

"What!?! Its true!," exclaimed the older woman, " Yah, you should go now. I'm sorry appa and I can't see you off but you know how bad I am with goodbyes so this will have to do,"

With that the older woman enveloped Ga Eul in a bone crushing hug. Soon they feel a larger pair of arms wrapping around them. It belonged to Ga Eul's father. The Chus stayed like this while Jan Di watched at a was Ga Eul who broke the hug saying she'll miss the plane if she doesn't hurry. Wiping a tear from the side of her eye she pull away from her parents.

"We will miss you Ga Eul," her usually quiet father said gruffly, "and if that boy ever hurts you, I'll hunt him down!"

Touched, Ga Eul gave her father another hug, "Don't worry appa. I'll take care of myself. Now I really have to leave now or I'll miss the plane."

"Bye then, sweetheart," her mum said.

"Appa, Omma, Anyongi Geseyo (sp?) (Good Bye)," said Ga Eul, dragging her suitcase and Jan Di out of the door at the same time.

* * *

(In the bus)

"Ga Eul ah, You will be okay right?" asked Jan Di, were in a bus on their way to Seoul, Incheon airport. Jan Di had offered to treat Ga Eul to a taxi ride but Ga Eul had refused knowing Jan Di's income.

"Jan Di ah, I am not a little girl anymore. That's why I didn't want to tell Woo Bin sunbae or the other members of F4 that I'm going to Sweden. I want to surprise Yi Jeong on his birthday which is two days from now. Jan Di ah, you won't tell them right? You promised," pleaded Ga Eul making innocent puppy-dog eyes at the same time.

"Ga Eul, you should know I'm a person of my words and I won't say anything unless under desperate circumstances." Jan Di replied, "And those puppy-dog eyes doesn't have any effect on me."

Ga Eul grinned and reached out to hug her best friend, "Jan Di I'll be okay. Trust me," she reassured her.

Just then, Jan Di's phone rang.

"Yobosayo?" she said into the phone.

"YAH! GEUM JAN DI! How dare you end that call?!? Blah,blah,blah"rattled the caller loudly enough for Ga Eul to hear.

Ga Eul grinned to herself, it was obvious that the caller was Gu Jun Pyo.

"YAH! GU JUN PYO!! YOU'VE NO CONTROL OVER ME!! Blah,blah,blah!!" yelled back Jan Di completely oblivious to the fact that everyone on the bus except the driver was looking and listening intently to her conversation with amused expression.

"Uhh, Jan Di ah. I think I'll just go the airport by myself," Ga Eul said to her yelling friend.

"EH?! Ani Ga Eul, YAH! YOU SPOILED BRAT! I'M TALKING TO GA EUL!! Ani, Ga Eul, I promised to take you there," said Jan Di helplessly in between her call, "YAH! WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!!" she yelled to the receiver.

Smiling, Ga Eul pressed the stop button and the bus halted to a stop.

"Jan Di ah, I can go on by myself from here ah," she said gently, "Goodbye Jan Di ah. I'll get you something from Sweden." With that she pushed the aggrivated girl out the bus door.

When the bus's door closes, Ga Eul managed to see Jan Di mouth a 'sorry' to her. Grinning she waved at her friend.

(Incheon Airport)

"Calling passengers of Boeing 771-211A to Brunei Darussalam, this is the last call. Please proceed to the leaving gate immediately. Thank You"

Ga Eul stood, transfixed by the beauty of the airport. The last time she was here waas two years ago when she send Yi Jeong off. The airport had changed a lot since 2 years ago. She checked the schedule of the departuring planes. There were two flights to Sweden. One was at 11 in the morning and the other was at 2 in the afternoon. Her flight was the former. Making her way to the luggage check-in counter she thought exictedly to herself. 'In exactly 13 and a half hours I'll be in Sweden!'

**Okay so, this is Chapter 1. Please Review, constructative critism will be appreciated and for those who do,you get a shout-out at the begining of each chapter!! :D**


	2. Crash!

**A/N: A HUGE shoutout to WHATTISTHIS for being the first to review! :D To the other 'silent' readers, please do review cause I wanna know your opinion on the story :D **

**Disclaimer: No, its not mine. It belongs to 'Group 8 production' **

**Anyways Chapter 2!! :D**

* * *

"Annyong Haseyo" chorused the two air-stewardess as Ga Eul entered.

Ga Eul smiled and made her way to her seat. Luckily for her it was a window seat. 5 minutes later man her age slip into the seat next to her.

"Annyong," he greeted politely.

Ga Eul smiled and greeted him back.

"I'm Jake," introduced the man.

"Oh, I'm Ga Eul, Chu Ga Eul," replied Ga Eul

"Ah, Ga Eul shi, pleased to make your acquaintance," he said extending his hand.

Ga Eul was surprised to such formality. Normally people would have just ignored the person next to them . Ga Eul shook his hand warmly

"Ladies and Gentlemen,this is your pilot speaking, please put on your seat belts and make sure your seats are upright. We are lifting off in 2 minutes," came the voice of their pilot.

Nervously Ga Eul buckled up. This wasn't her first time on a plane, this was her second but she still haven't overcome her fear on the plane slowly flying upwards. Closing her eyes she braced herself as the plane took off, her hands gripping the seat's handle tightly.

* * *

Meanwhile

In Sweden (03 00)

Korean time (11 00)

"Tick, tock, tick, tock"

The large grandfather clock at the corner chimed loudly. Its 3 in the morning. Normally everyone would be sleeping peacefully except for this particular person whos tossing and particular person is none other than our famous F4 potter, So Yi Jeong. After a night of tossing and turning, he got up and went for a cup of water.

On the plane.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ga Eul screamed alongside with everyone on the plane.

'Oh no!Oh NO! We're going to crash!! WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!!' thought Ga Eul desperately.

10 minutes ago, everything was going fine until the pilot told them they are going to be hit by a minor air turblance. Minor? Yeah right. More like huge. The whole plane was chaotic as the plane turned and swerved. Some were praying. Glancing over to Jake, Ga Eul could see his forehead starting to bleed from the knock onto the seat handle. He was just coming out from the toilet when the turblance hit them. Luckily he manage to reach his seat and buckled up but not before he hit the handle of the seat.

"Argh!!! Damnit!!" Ga Eul heard a man swearing loudly, "We're going to DIE!!!"

An air stewardess was wiping blood off her chin, while the others were gripping onto empty seats tightly.

Ga Eul closed her eyes and grimaced as the plane bumped again. 'This is it,' she thought,' I'm never going to see Omma, Appa, Jan Di, Sunbae they all'

In Sweden (06 00)

After what seemed like the umpteenth time, Yi Jeong unsuccessfully tried to keep his eyes open while waiting for his master to come. His eyes were getting heavier and sleep was begining to take its effect on him.

"Yi Jeong! Yi Jeong!" whispered the girl next to him, "Psst! Yi Jeong! The master is coming! Wake Up!!"

Startled Yi Jeong immediately tried to look awake and perked. To his surprise, they was no sign to their master. Looking over to the girl who is now in a fit of laughter.

"Yah! Lim Jing Wen!!" he pretended to scold, "Wait till I get you for that!"

"Well, what if master is really coming," Jing Wen replied defensively, "You should have gotten more sleep last night."

"I tried to but every time I close my eyes, I think about the exhibition and Jake Kim. Its next week and I'm not sure if my work will be pleasing enough,"

"Yi Jeong, I am confident that you will win this. I've seen your work and its flawless,"

Yi Jeong smiled,even though Jing Wen is 2 years his junior, she had been his supportive friend. But then again she is his only friend in Sweden. His master was a legend in had retire due to his old age and now spend his time training talented students in pottery. By talented it means Yi Jeong and Jing Wen only. Jing Wen is a well known potter in Southeast Asia. Being the youngest potter to ever win the S.E.A Pottering Contest. At first glance, Yi Jeong had thought that she was inexperience and innocent. Those two statements stood corrected as Jing Wen proved that her pottery skills was not to be underestimate. And innocent? Well that was crossed out after she pulled

a prank on Yi Jeong the second day they met by pretending not to understand anything he say as she's a Chinese. It turns out that she is fluent in Korean, English and Swedish. Ironically her Chinese was terrible.

* * *

In Korea, 18 30

Jan Di sat staring at the moon-star necklace that Jun Pyo had given her. Although she won't admit it, she was starting to miss that egoistical brat. She sighed, she didn't mean to get mad at him when he called this morning. Recently she has been feeling really stressed out. What with the upcoming exam and her father money troubles. Luckily this time the money her father owed was just a small amount and Ji Hoo sunbae has been tutoring her.

"Jan Di! Come out and eat!," yelled Gangsan from the living room but was immediately scolded by their mom.

"Yah! She needs to slim down or Jun Pyo might dump her!" intervened their mom.

Sighing Jan Di made her way to the living room and wolfed down two spoonfuls of rice.

"Yah! Geum Jan Di! Eat properly, after all you are the future Mrs. Gu Jun Pyo!" scolded her mom.

"OMMA!!" Jan Di yelled between mouthfuls of rice.

"Aish! Will you two just shut it! I'm trying to watch the news," interrupted the man of their house namely Jan Di's and Gangsan's father.

With that the two arguing women glared at each other and turned their attention to the news. There was nothing interesting. Mainly about politics and stuff but suddenly a particular news caught Jan DI's attention.

"Appa, can you turn up the volume," she said.

"_This afternoon the Korean flight KAL 008's flight plan was shot down by the Soviet Union's Jet interceptors. The flight was from Soeul, Incheon to Sweden, was shot down over the_Sea of Japan_,just west of _Sakhalin_ island over prohibited Soviet airspace. The plane had unintentionally gone off course and entered the prohibited zone causing it to be shot down."_

"BORAGUAY!??" bellowed Jan Di, spitting out the rice.

"Yah!! Eat properly Geum Jan Di!!"

Ignoring her mother, Jan Di fixed her eyes on the screen as the newsgirl continued talking.

"At 15 30 hours the Korean aircraft was reported by radar at 5,000 meters. At 1538 hours the Korean plane disappeared from the radar screen."The aircrew had an unusually high ratio of crew to passengers. All the seats were taken. Approximately 22 children under the age of 12 were abroad. Right now, we do not know whether there is any tune in tomorrow for more information. Coming right up, SS501's lead singer, Kim Hyun Joong in a car accident." The scene in the screen changes for a commercial interruption.

Jan Di sat there, white as sheet.

"Jan Di-ah. Why do you look so pale?" asked her father, concerned.

"G-Ga E-Eul ....." she croaked out.

"Guay??" Gangsan questioned.

"Ga Eul was on the plane. Thats Ga Eul's plane!!" said Jan Di who's starting to panic.

"Ga Eul?? What do you mean? Shes in Korea right??" her mom inquired.

"She went to Sweden. She left this morning,"

"Omo! You-you mean Ga Eul, Chu Ga Eul was on that plane?!"

Nodding numbly, Jan Di left the living room and went to her room.

The next day (at medical school)

"Jan Di. Jan Di-ah?" said Ji Hoo.

They were in medical school and Jan Di had been staring on the same page for the past half and hour.

"Jan Di-ah?" said Ji Hoo, gently placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Eh..eh??!!" said Jan Di, startled, "Ji Hoo sunbae ....."

"Whats wrong?"

"Ji Hoo sunbae ..... G-Ga Eul, she – she crashed!" Jan Di began to tear up.

"Huh? What do you mean she crashed?"

"She left for Sweden yesterday to visit Yi Jeong sunbae, a-and her plane crashed," sobbed Jan Di

"Boraguay!? Why didn't you tell us she went to Sweden?" said a shocked Ji Hoo.

" She made me promise not to tell you or anybody else at that matter. I shouldn't had let her go," cried Jan Di.

"Sshh, its okay Jan Di. Maybe she missed the plane or maybe she survived the crash,"

"No-o, the reporter said that all the seats were occupied," wept Jan Di.

Ji Hoo took Jan Di into his arms as an attempt to comfort her but that didn't work as she cried even harder.

A/N: I was going to make it longer but it would be too long. So is Ga Eul dead??

Again Reviews will be very much appreciated. :D


	3. The Bombshell

**The Bombshell.**

**A/N: So I forget to give credits to the crash idea in the previous chap. That was actually a true this chap, theres no Ga Eul at all. Oh and I may or may not kill Ga Eul, after all its my story :P **

**Shoutouts= To quibbler149 and Mi3staR for reviewing. Seriously, its like 2 in the morning but after reading ayour lovely reviews I began writing the first part of this chap. To purpleMaharani, no thats not how she lost her memories, I agree that a traumatic experience can cause that but I don't think it is able to cause someone to lose ALL her memories. And also to lady rose. Kamsamhamdina for ur reviews. ^_^**

**P.S~ I was so desperate to post the previous chapter up, I didn't read it properly. So I apologize for the amatureish mistakes I have made. **

**Disclaimer: Uhh. !! LOL XD I wish!**

**P.S~ This is still the same day as the previous chapter. :D**

* * *

(In Korea)

"Yobusayo?"

"Woo Bin-ah, come to the F4 longue immediately. We need to talk," came Ji Hoo's calm voice through the phone.

"Araso," Woo Bin put down his phone and made his way to the F4 longue. Ji Hoo's voie may have been calm but theres was a sense of urgency.

Upon arriving there, Woo Bin could see Ji Hoo's white car parked outside. 'What does Ji Hoo wants now?' Entering the longue, he could feel the familiar atmosphere of the longue. He haven't been here often since Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong left. Everything looked the same, Ji Hoo's staring into space deep in thought, Jan Di sitting on the couch crying silently, the laptop ... wait hold on! Jan Di's crying?? Worried, Woo Bin walked to the couch and gave her a comforting pat.

"Ah, Woo Bin you're here," said Ji Hoo looking up.

"Yeah, I came here as soon as I received your call. Why's Jan Di crying?"

Ji Hoo didn't reply instead he fixed his eyes on the laptop thats connecting to a webcam conversation. Soon enough the face of Gu Jun Pyo filled the screen.

"YAH! YOON JI HOO!! ITS THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT... WHAT DO YOU -.... WAIT!! WHY'S MY GIRLFRIEND CRYING?!" came the booming voice of Gu Jun Pyo from the laptop.

Ji Hoo calmly replied, "Theres an important matter we need to discuss and don't worry Jan Di's fine. Shes just very upset,"

Jun Pyo seem to have cooled down as his next sentence did not take form in a yell, "Yah! Geum Jan Di, Why are you crying? Did you failed a test or something?" he asked awkwardly.

Unable to control her frustration, Jan Di decided to vent it out on poor Jun Pyo.

"YAH! GU JUN PYO!! MY BEST FRIEND IS INVOLVED IN A PLANE CRASH AND YOU THINK I HAVE TIME TO CRY OVER TRIVAL MATTERS SUCH AS FAILING A FREAKING TEST!!!??"

Woo Bin was astonished, Jan Di rarely swears but here she was, swearing. 'Wait a minute, did she said Ga Eul was in a plane crash?' he thought. As if reading his mind, Jun Pyo asked.

"Plane crash? What do you mean plane crash?? You mean she was in a plane that crash?"

Jan Di who seem to lose all her energy in the 'yelling to my dumb boyfriend, Gu Jun Pyo' part sank lifelessly to the couch with a loud groan.

As usual, Ji Hoo started explaining to them.

"Well, the thing is Ga Eul left for Sweden yesterday morning to surprise our dear Yi Jeong on his 22nd birthday. Unfortunately, yesterday evening news reported that Ga Eul's plane was shot down by the Soviet Union for it has gone off course and entered a prohibited zone. We do not know whether theres any survivors but it'll be reported in today's news."

'Wh-at!? Ga Eul's in a plane crash??' thought Woo Bin whos dumbstruck.

The explanation seem to have the same effect on the F4 leader as he was gaping.

Ji Hoo being the calmest in the group, turned on the 45-ich plasma tv in the longue.

"Eh Ji Hoo. Ga Eul's in a plane crash and all you care about is watching tv?!" said Jun Pyo, back to his normal loud and obnoxius self.

Ji Hoo sighed, "Jun Pyo, it might be in the middle of the night in New York but its evening now and I wanna see the updated information on Ga Eul's plane crash.

"Oh,"

"_Good Evening, I'm Yoon Soo Hee reporting life from the newstation. Just yesterday a Korean airplane was shot down by the Soviet Union due to unintentional off course. Right now we do not have much information on the crash, but one thing we do know is there is no survivors in the KAL 008 crash," the newsgirl said grimly, " Let us take 2 minutes to mourn for the death of the passengers of flight KAL 008."_

The Longue was silent, even Jun Pyo who had looked stunned earlier now look ... No words could describe his expression. Jan Di let out a big sob and broke down. The usually calm and collected Ji Hoo was at loss of words. Even Woo Bin have no word of comfort. What can top a best friend death? Then a thought struck him.

"Who's gonna tell Yi Jeong?"

Yi Jeong will probably be devastated if he knew. Even though he doesn't show it and denies it, but Woo Bin knows how his best friend truly feels about Ga Eul. To top it off he has an important exhibition coming up. This will distract him and that exhibition will decide his future.

"I think .... we should .. we should not tell him until the exhibition is over," he finishes off hurriedly

There was an awkward silence before Jun Pyo broke it with a cough. Ji Hoo was the first to speak up.

" I agree with Woo Bin, the news will devastate him and theres a 90% chance that he'll rush back sraightaway when he hears the news,"

Jun Pyo nodded in ageement. All left now is Jan Di's approval.

Jan Di stood up, with a look of anger in her eyes, "HOW COULD YOU PEOPLE BE SO HEARTLESS!? GA EUL'S DEAD AND ALL YOU CARE IS ABOUT SOME STUPID EXHIBITION!? SHE-SHE'S ...," Jan Di broke off and collapsed onto the couch and wail.

Woo Bin gulped nervously. Is it him or is it getting hotter in the room?

Once again Ji Hoo was the first to speak.

"Jan Di, we are not that heartless as you think but don't you think that Ga Eul would want the best for Yi Jeong and I promise that we will personally try to recover any information on Ga Eul plane crash,"

Hearing that Jan Di seem to have cooled down, "W-Well, I guess that is what Ga Eul would have wanted for Yi Jeong," a tear rolling down the side of her face.

Woo Bin gave a sigh of relief.

In Sweden,

"Nej, nej, nej!!(no, no, no)" said the old man in swedish, rapping smartly against Jing Wen's wrist.

There were in their pottery room, making a plate. It was the first time they made a plate. Heck, they didn't even know that you can make a plate using a potter wheel but apparently they can as their master just demonstrate it to them.

"Master stop rapping on my wrists!" exclaimed Jing Wen

"I will, if you do it correctly," he replied, "Look at how Yi Jeong's doing it. If Yi jeong can do it so can you,"

Yi Jeong shot a smug look at Jing Wen who in return stuck her tongue out at Yi Jeong when their master wasn't looking.

"Owh!" yelled Jing Wen

"Do it properly then!" said their master.

Yi Jeong grinned to himself, these two can be really funny at times, just what he needed to take his mind off the exhibition coming up.

(Later that night)

Yi Jeong paced around his room, his mind still thinking about the exhibition. He desperately needed someone to talk too. Unfortunately his 'talking mate' is still in class for not perfecting her wrists. Still he can always call Woo Bin. 'Lets see its 8pm now, so it should be uhh ... ah! It should be 4 in the morning in Korea. Well Woo Bin is always a party animal so he should still be up'

"Yobosayo?" came the voice of his bestfriend through his phone.

"Woo Bin ah, this is Yi Jeong," he replied

"Oh, Yi Jeong is there anything you want?" said Woo Bin sullenly, he had been up all night tossing and turning because of Ga Eul's death.

"Ani, I was just stressed out about the exhibition thats coming up,"

"Oh,"

"Uhh, Woo Bin ah is there somethng wrong? Why do you sound so sad?"

"huh? Eh, Ani ani! Theres nothing wrong!," forcing a happier tone he babbled, "What makes you think that something is wrong? Nothing is wrong,really!"

Inwardly Woo Bin groaned, who was he trying ot convince, Yi Jeong will never buy that.

"Uhh, what I meant was, its 4 am and I am really,really,tired so uhh, why don't you call again some other day?" he added.

"Araso then, I'll call some other time, Goodnight," With that Yi Jeong put down his phone.

'That went well,' he thought, 'Woo Bin is definately hiding something! Oh well, I'll know sooner or later'

**A/N: So... I hope you guys understand the story so far. In this chapter theres is no survivors in the KAL 008's plane crash. But if you guys think Ga Eul's dead, think again. Read the previous two chapters and you'll see a flaw. So before you guys permanently hate this story, make sure you read the next chapter. ^_^ Again, please review!! :D it helps me update faster. **


	4. 16 Hours Ago

**A/N : I hope you guys will love this chapter cause I did. ^_^ Oh and I'm sorry for the late update. The past week have been absolutely HECTIC. I travelled to 3 different states in Malaysia and I had a writer block so yeah ...... :D**

**Shoutouts to: Mi3star,em and Ice-creamy-life for reviewing. ^_^**

**Ga Eul: I'm dead?? Why did you kill me author?? whyyyyy???**

**Yi Jeong: See, Ga Eul the author favors me more and you're dead. :P **

**Me: Wait bah! U people-ah!**

**Disclaimer : I'm trying to come up with more creative disclaimers. Hmm... so.. uhh Everything does not belong to me in this story except for the plot, Lim Jing Wen, Jake Kim and A- wait I haven't introduced that character yet so you guys have to wait :D**

* * *

On the plane

"Ga Eul, Ga Eul-shi," Jake shook the sleeping girl next to him.

"Eh?" Ga Eul eyes fluttered open. Her back, ached from sleeping upright plus the nightmare about the plane crashing has added to her discomfort.

Jake grinned at her, "Ga Eul, welcome to Sweden."

"Mwoh?!" Ga Eul hurriedly scrambled up and look out the window, true enough she could see hundreds of houses the size of red ants. Checking her watch, it shows, 1 am,'Thats impossible its still daytime here, Ahh this is korean time' "Jake, what time is it in Sweden?"

"Its ... 5pm, September 11.." replied Jake checking his watch

"Are you sure? We left Seoul at September 11."

"Ga Eul-shi, Seoul is ahead of Vateras by 8 hours. Technically its 1 am, September 12 in Korea but we are in Stockholm now," he explained gently.

"Araso, thanks for the explanation,"

"Don't worry Ga Eul-shi, you still have time to celebrate your boyf- i mean 'friend' birthday," Jake grinned, "You just arrived 3 hours later."

"Yah! Jake Kim Sang Bum! We only met each other 11 hours ago and you are already teasing me!?" she mocked, hitting him playfully.

"Ouch! That hurts! For a kind lady you sure are strong! Are you sure you are not lying?"

"Now you know! I may be nice but I'm strong too," bragged Ga Eul with a smirk, "And how dare you don't believe me?" she continued with a mocking tone, "The fact that I'm sitting on this first class seat is a proof,"

(16 and a half hours ago)

Ga Eul strut confidently to the luggage check-in counter, her heart bursting with excitement at the thought of being with Yi Jeong soon. 'All my hard work will be worth it once I sees Yi Jeong,' thought Ga Eul gladly.

"Please, Please I'll do anything. Just get me a ticket to Sweden immediately. I need to get on the 11 o'clock flight!" Ga Eul snapped out of her thoughts. Her eyes fixated on a woman in her late forties standing at the ticket counter. By the look of it, that woman looked like she was on the verge of the nice, kind girl she was, Ga Eul walked to the counter, dragging her bag effortlessly.

Approaching the counter, Ga Eul could see tears rolling down the woman's face and the counter girl looking perplexed.

"I'm sorry mam' flight KAL 008 has no seats left. However there are seats on KAL 009. That plane leaves at 2 pm to Sweden. You can board that instead of KAL 008."

"NO! I have to get on KAL 008! I have to arrive in Sweden in 13 hours!" said the woman defiantly, temporary switching from a pleading mood to an aggressive mood.

"Sillejiman (excuse me) umm is there something wrong?" asked Ga Eul.

The woman looked at Ga Eul in surprise. Seeing that it was just a curious traveler, she ignored her and continued pleading. Taking this opportunity, the counter girl forced a smile and explained to Ga Eul.

"Well you see, this woman over here needs a ticket to desperately needs a ticket for flight KAL008 to Sweden, but unfortunately its full,"

The woman gave an exasperated sigh, "Isn't there anything you can do? Just name a price and I'll pay. This is really, really URGENT!! You don't understand! My son is alone in Sweden and he is dying in the last stage of colonial cancer! He only have 15 more hours to live. Please I have to see him before he leaves me forever!If I tale the 2 o'clock I won't make it on time!"

The counter girl eyes seem to soften as the woman began to cry. Ga Eul pitied the woman. I mean her only son is dying.

"I have a ticket .. for flight KAL 008 I mean," said Ga Eul softly.

The woman stopped pleading and looked at Ga Eul in shock.

"Y-you do?" stammered the woman, her eyes shining from her tears.

"Yes," said Ga Eul taking out her ticket.

"C- can I buy it from you?" asked the woman nervously.

The counter girl piped in, "Agasshi there are still seats on KAL 009. If you are not in a hurry to get to Sweden, why don't you exchange tickets with this woman,"

Nodding Ga Eul said turned to the hopeful woman, "You can have my ticket. I'm not in a hurry."

"Thank You!! THANK YOU!!," said the woman, her face shining with euphoria. The woman hugged Ga Eul tightly, "God Bless You my dear! for letting me see my son before he dies."

Turning to the counter girl who is now grinning, the woman asked,

" Agasshi, how many seats are left on KAL 009?"

"There are still tickets for both economy class and first class'."

"Ok, Give me a first class ticket then," replied the woman with a nod.

"First class? But my ticket is only economy class," protested Ga Eul.

"Its okay dear, you giving up your ticket for me is a very noble deed. I can't thank you is just a small gesture to thank you. What's your name?"

"Chu Ga Eul," said Ga Eul shyly.

"Well, I'm Martina Bilson," said Martina offering a hand, "Thank You for giving me your ticket."

"No problem. I hope you will get there on time,"

"I'll now that I have a ticket to KAL 008, well I got to go check in now. Once again, thank you," With that the woman kissed Ga Eul on both her cheeks, nodded to the counter girl and left to the departure gate, waving.

Ga Eul smiled and waved back watching Martina disappear beyond the gate. Glad that she could help the woman, Ga Eul dragged her suitcase to the waiting area. Since she was not leaving anytime sooner, she decided to phone Jan Di. Flipping open her phone she realized that her battery's flat.

"Darn! Flat battery!" mumbled Ga Eul to herself. Sitting on a nearby bench she sighed and busied herself with the people in the airport. What a sight! Some people are walking leisurely while others struggle with their suitcases. She even saw a large group of family running towards the departure gate. Somewhere below her stomach began to rumble. Spotting a restaurant above, Ga Eul made her way there.

"What would you have?" asked the waiter,

"Umm, I'll have a glass of water, a plate of kimchi and a vegetable soup. That's all," replied Ga Eul with a smile.

10 minutes later, her order arrived. Sipping the hot soup gently, Ga Eul thought about what will she say to Yi Jeong when she sees him later.

Loud screams and squeling, distracted her from her thoughts,

"Omo!! OMO!! OMO!! They-they are filming!! Choi Ji Woo and Bae Yong Joon are here. They are here!!!!"

Ga Eul perked up. Bae Yong Joon?? Thats the leading guy in 'Winter Sonata'. From her seat she can see a crowd of squeling girls slowly crowding from the entreway to a table near her. The restaurant manager rushes over to a clearly annoyed director.

"Chewsonghamnida, Mr. Im. A worker failed to passed me your message. Chewsonghamnida," he repeated, bowing.

"Aish! Well there's nothing we can do now. They will just have to be the extras," raising his voice slightly louder, "Can you please keep quiet during the shooting and please go back to your tables," he addressed to the fans. "Be reminded that you'll be in this scene with these two stars,"

The crowd screamed and every one of them rushed back to their table. Ga Eul was still in shock. Her favorite actor is just 15 feet away! The two stars made their way to a table near her and sat. The filming then began, the camera was directly in front of Ga Eul making Ga Eul included in that particular scene. Excited, Ga Eul ate her lunch her eyes not leaving the two stars.

The filming took two hours and Ga Eul was in the background the whole time. 'Omono! I can't believe they are just 10 feet away' thought Ga Eul excitedly.

(Present)

"Yoo-hoo Ga Eul shi," said Jake waving a hand in front of her.

Ga Eul blinked and snapped back into the present. "yes?"

"Ga Eul-shi, we have to leave now and can you please let go of my left hand?"

True enough, passengers were already lining up to leave.

"What were you thinking about anyways?"

Ga Eul smiled mysteriously, "Ah Jake, that is for me to know and maybe you'll find out. But now we have to leave, kaja,"

(At the belt)

"Ther'es my bag," said Ga Eul pointing to a bag on the baggage belt.

Jake reached out to the bag and helped Ga Eul carry it.

" Hey our bag is pretty light," he commented.

"Well, I'm a well-known light packer," replied Ga Eul, smiling.

After Jake got his bag, both of them left and parted ways.

* * *

**That's all! ^_^. I'm sorry if this chapter is crappy but at least Ga Eul didn't die. ^_^ I hope this clears up your confusion and I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. Again please review! Oh and I apologize for the crappiness. I was suffering from writer's block and if there's any grammatical error that's because I didn't check it.  
**

**Ga Eul: Yay! I didn't die! :D**

**Yi Jeong: *mumbles* What a shame.**

**Ga Eul: *gives a deathly glare* What did you say?**

**Yi Jeong: Uh, I said Please review! **

**Ga Eul: Oh yea, Please review!! *back to happy self* **

**Yi Jeong: Phew!**


	5. In Sweden

**Disclaimer: Is this really necessary??? *sigh* I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HERE!!!!! THERE!! HAPPY???**

**A/N: I have been slowly affected by the writer's block so these few chapters might be really crappy but :S bear with me :) **

**Ga Eul: Yay! I'm not dead! ^_^**

**Yi Jeong: Yeah, whatever but the thing is, the readers prefer you,d-e-a-d.  
**

**Ga Eul: YAH! SO YI JEONG!!**

**Yi Jeong: *runs away***

**Ga Eul: YAH!! COME BACK HERE SO YI JEONG!!!!! *chases after him***

**Author: *sigh* Anyway please enjoy this chapter. ^_^**

* * *

"Bye Jake. It was nice meeting you," said Ga Eul to Jake. They were now coming out from the arrival entrance.

"Bye Ga Eul-shi. It was nice meeting you too," Jake replied with a wave as he followed a man in a black suit that had held a sign saying 'Jake Kim' earlier.

Ga Eul grinned and waved back at the departing figure that was walking rapidly to a chauffered limo. Making her way to a loading bus she found herself a seat near the window. The scenary in Sweden was very different from Korea. Ga Eul watched out the window in interest as they passed through buildings. Soon Ga Eul found herself being dropped at a bus stop in Stockholm.

There were street vendors selling all types of food and yelling in Swedish at the same time. Ga Eul found the local delicasies weird. One example was a raw fish. Mind you this raw fish was different. In Korea and Japan, the fish were often raw but the people eat the flesh. However the people here eat the whole fish inculding the skin. The fishes were the size of mackerals. Getting closer to the kioske, Ga Eul wrinkled her nose as the store owner held out a fish to her.

"No thanks," she said while making a 'no' motion with her hands. The store owner was as persistant as could be as he continued talking and turning the fish around for her to see.

" (Insert some Swedish selling phrases here)"

Relieved that the store owner finally get the message that she doesn't want to buy the fish, Ga Eul spot a bus station ahead. Walking towards the counter, Ga Eul stopped and searched through her bag looking for a piece of paper that contains Yi Jeong's address. She did save the address on her phone but since it has a dead battery, the next best thing was this piece of paper. After 7 minutes of searching through (dumping out its contents and putting it back in) the bag, Ga Eul still couldn't find that particular piece of paper.

'Sigh, I just had to lose that piece of paper containing Yi Jeong's address!' Ga Eul thought to herself. She remembered his residential place alright, but she just wasn't sure about which state.

'If I'm not mistaken. The First and last sylablles are Vast and now all I need to do is find out which state has Vast and Land then I can buy a ticket there. Okay, aja Ga Eul!'

"Ticket," said Ga Eul,

"Huh?" The ticket girl frowned,

"TICCCKKKEEETT,"

"Ticket?"

"YES! Ticket!!" Ga Eul jumped up and clapped her hands, "Ticket to uhh Vast Land??"

Once again the ticket girl frowned as she struggle to understand what Ga Eul was saying. Ga Eul groaned inwardly. Trying again she slowly repeated her word.

"Eh?"

"VASTTTLLANDDD!" Ga Eul said loudly, louder than she had intended as a few heads turned her way.

" Vasternorrland??,"

"Ne! Yes! That place!!"

'No wonder she didn't understand. I was pronouncing it wrongly. At least I got the first two syllables correct,' thought Ga Eul.

The ticket issued was expensive, coming nearly to 70 000 won. Looking over to the schedule, she realizes that her bus leaves in half and hour. That gives her some time to eat before she goes.

* * *

(Half and hour later)

" ALL OMBOARD!!" shouts the bus conductor. Ga Eul sneezed a s a gust of cold wind blow by causing her half-squashed/ half-eaten sandwich to drop to the ground.

"Aish!," Ga Eul exclaimed in bus conductor shouted again. Hurriedly, Ga Eul scrambled up the bus looking for a window seat.

"Here I come, Yi Jeong sunbae!," thought Ga Eul excitedly.

(5 hours later)

"Miss, Miss! MISS!!"

"huh?" Ga Eul mumbled sleepily. Seeing a concerned conductor and bus driver in front of her was enough to make Ga Eul bolt right off her seat.

Slapping her cheeks lightly, Ga Eul thanked the bus conductor and driver for waking her up.

It was already dark in Vasternorrland, Ga Eul checked the time on her watch.

"Omo!! Its 10 pm!! Aish!! Otuke? Otuke??!," thought Ga Eul worriedly. Taking a deep breath, Ga Eul reassured herself that she'll be able to find, hopefully, a cheap and clean motel or inn. Luckily for her, the town place area was only a few kilometres ahead and there were still stalls busing around.

Ga Eul walked confidently and excitedly towards the town area. Slipping her hands into the pocket of her sweater, Ga Eul felt a paper inside it. Taking out the paper, she realized that it was the paper she had been looking for earlier, the paper that contained Yi Jeong's sunbae address.

On the paper it wrote, 'Vastmanland, Gavelbrog estate, no. 23'

Ga Eul furrowed her eyebrows, Vastmanland?? Was she in Vastmanland?Ga Eul remembered something Vast and Land. " What was the name?? I am pretty sure its Vastmanland," she thought.

Spotting a signboard ahead, Ga Eul hurried towards it. Even though she couldn't read Swedish, one thing was for sure, on the board, as clear as day were the letters VASTERNORRLAND in block letters.

"Oh no!" Ga Eul thought, "Ani, ani, aniyo,"

She had imagined lots of scenarios about what might happen in Sweden, somehow ending up in the wrong state was not part of the scenarios.

"What do I do now?" Ga Eul thought in despair as tears began to form in the sides of her eyes.

**A/N: Phew! Finally I can post this chapter up. I am really sorry for the 3 months wait, I was suffering in a really terrible and long writer block. Again please review. Oh and I know some of my Korean rominization are wrong, but they have to be there for a reason. Please review!! :D **

**Yi Jeong: *still running***


	6. Oh No!

Disclaimer: Its not mine at all!

A/N: Thank You to all those who had reviewed, I've just realized how badly written my story is. Chewsonghamnida *bows* But do not fear, I'll work on it! :D Oh and to those who got confused about what period is this fic at, it's the 21st century and yes, I know that Soviet Union doesn't exists anymore but there's a reason why it's there. No I'm just kidding, I forgot that Soviet Union doesn't exist anymore, I was too engrossed with the plot, Thank You Bee for pointing that out. And also thank you to all you lovely people for supporting my fic.

Yi Jeong: *pants* Authoress! Authoress! Save me from Ga Eul!

Ga Eul: *appears* why so serious? Let's put a dimpled smile on that face. Mwahahahahaha!

Me: OI! CHU GA EUL! STOP THAT! YAH! *runs after Ga Eul who is chasing Yi Jeong* YAH!

* * *

Ga Eul stood, frozen at the spot as the tears slowly cascade down her cheeks.

"Ani, Ani," she muttered to herself, "Ani, This can't be true, The – there must be a mistake. She looked at paper again, 'Vastmanland,',"

The signboard shows no sign of the word. It was at that moment, that Ga Eul finds courage and determination to move on.

Encourage by this, she made her way to the brightly lit town, determined to find a way to Vastmanland.

Brightly coloured lanterns and colourfully dress people walked pass her, while street vendors yelled to potential customers. Ga Eul's dampened mood change to a cheerful one us she strolled pass the street, with strong delicious aroma of food filling her nostrils.

Just as she was about to buy something from one of the stalls, a loud noise was heard, the people began to crowd over at the centre of the town. Curious, Ga Eul walked towards that area, and was surprised to see a parade decorated with flowers.

'Hmm, must be some kind of festival,' she thought to herself.

Unaware of a throng of crowd going towards her direction (the parade was moving), Ga Eul found herself being shove into an alley.

In the dark alley, Ga eul decided to walk through it, 'There must be a motel here somewhere,'

Just as she expected a fading signboard sparkled dully from afar, Ga Eul happily ran towards it.

Getting nearer to the signboard, Ga Eul realised that the place was deserted and the building (motel) has been abandoned. Sighing, Ga Eul walk back dejectedly towards the dark alley.

"Oi!"

Ga Eul turned and looked back. There were a group of drunken teenage boys holding glass bottles and looking menacing. One of them spoke something in Swedish, even though Ga Eul didn't understand Swedish she knew that she was in trouble. She clutched her suitcase and handbag tightly and made a run towards the dark alley.

"Oi!" The teenagers ran after her, at that moment Ga Eul tripped over a rock and fell headfirst towards the ground. Ga Eul got up, tearful and fearful on what might happen to her, the teenagers then tried to snatch her handbag and suitcase from her. Ga Eul struggled to keep her bag with her. In the midst of the struggle, one of the teens hit her with the empty glass bottle.

Ga Eul dropped to the ground, with blood slowly pouring out from her wound, her last vision was the boys running with her belongings.

"Aniyo," she mumbled and everything went black.

* * *

September 13 in Sweden (00 00)

"Sungil Chuklyo Haminida!"

Yi Jeong opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he saw was Jing Wen carrying a birthday cake and his master beside her. Jing Wen continued singing the Korean birthday song messing up the pronunciation at the same time. Yi Jeong smiled, touched at the sincere gesture.

"Happy Birthday So Yi Jeong," said Jing Wen grinning back.

"Yah, kid. Happy Birthday," said his master gruffly.

Yi Jeong blew out the candles on his birthday cake.

"Thanks Jing Wen and thanks master,"

Yi Jeong thought back at the gifts he received earlier via parcel from Korea. Something was missing; Ga Eul-yang gift was not in any of the gifts. She usually will send him something every year.

In Korea (September 14)

Jan Di sobbed quietly under the big willow tree, the fallen leaves rustled as Ji Hoo bend down next to her and pat her.

"Ji Hoo sunbae, it was my fault. I caused the death of my best friend," she managed to croaked out, "If only I didn't encourage her to go after Yi Jeong sunbae, she...she won't have gotten involve in the crash. She's ...dead!"

Ji Hoo remained silent, they have just received news that the remains of the plane crash have mysteriously vanished and there were no survivors. Honestly, these past few days have been torturous, not only for him but also the rest of the F4 with the exception of Yi Jeong, and Jan Di. Jun Pyo unable to fly back to Korea to comfort Jan Di had done the next best thing he could, video call them almost every second of the day regardless of the time in New York. Woo Bin the Don Juan had put a hold on his night life and is trying to gather as much information about the plane crash but so far their effort showed the same disappointing results. Ji Hoo of most people knew what death of a loved one meant, as he had went through the same ordeal before.

The one who received the worst end of the news was Ga Eul's beloved father, who was struck by a heart attack after being told of the news. Ga Eul had always been a daddy's little girl and her father had equally loved her back. Thus the shock of Ga Eul's death plus his heart diseases had caused him to be hospitalised. Ga Eul's mother was no better; she now spends her day moping around in the hospital room.

"Mianhae Ga Eul, mianhae...if only I have known..." said Jan Di , slightly rocking at the same time as the tears fall uncontrollably down her lap.

"Jan Di,it's not your fault. Nobody could have foreseen the plane crash. You didn't know, it's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself, Ga Eul won't have wanted to see you in this state,"

Jan Di wiped her tears and looked away.

* * *

September 15, Sweden (15 00)

Yi Jeong stood in front of his work, a beautiful porcelain vase neatly kept inside a glass display. The exhibition was about to start, the other competitors have gathered, their works also neatly displayed. Jing Wen walked towards him and gave a low whistle.

"Seems like you have some competition, but I am confident that you will win!" she said lifting up her fists as a sign of encouragement.

Yi Jeong smiled, their master was not around today. Apparently the last time he was here, he was bombarded by the paparazzi. Thus to avoid all that again, he decided not to show up and instead he will watch it from the live footage back home.

Something was bugging him though, he was not sure if it was the smirk that Jake Kim have gave him or it was the fact that none of the F4 have contacted him since they sent their gifts two days ago. Deciding to calm his nerves, he walked into the men's room and called Woo Bin. After a few ringing tone, he was greeted by Woo Bin's answering machine. Woo Bin always answer his phone whether it's the middle of the night or early morning. Checking his watch he mentally calculated the time in Seoul. It was only 11 pm back in Seoul.

He was about to hang up when he hears Woo Bin voice.

"Hallo?" said Yi Jeong

Woo Bin didn't reply, he sounded like he was in the middle of a conversation. He must have sat down and press the answer button as he usually does.

"Haloooo?" Yi Jeong tried again, but there was no reply. Yi Jeong decided to 'listen' to the conversation.

'Ha! I get to teased you about this later!' thought Yi Jeong playfully.

"So you're saying that the funeral would be planned next week? Ah araso,"

Yi Jeong's ears perked up, 'funeral? I wonder who died?' he thought.

Woo Bin continues," But who's gonna tell Yi Jeong, he will be devastated if he knows! I mean he's the closest to Ga Eul-yang out of us and I know he likes her even though he denies it. Now Ga Eul's dead and..."

Yi Jeong lips went dry hearing that. "Dead?...Ga Eul-yang? Dead?"

* * *

A/N: so after a while, I decide to post this up. Its 1.16 in my area, people are watching world cup instead I am writing a fic. Anyway hope you guys like it Reviews are loved

Yi Jeong: OMO! World Cup is on!

Ga Eul: I love football! *completely forgotten about killing Yi Jeong*

Yi Jeong: Phew!


	7. The Exhibition

Disclaimer: (insert the famous disclaimer here)

A/N: I am thinking of discontinuing this fic...

* * *

Yi Jeong's mind whirled trying to process all this new found information, "Dead? What did Woo Bin mean by that? Ga Eul-yang can't be dead... she's Ga Eul," he said to himself.

Still gripping his hand phone, he walked out of the men's room and into the balcony where it was deserted and tried to listen for more information but Woo Bin voice sounded more muffled. Deciding, that there's only one thing to do, Yi Jeong decided to call Ji Hoo.

"Yobusayo," came the monotonous tone of Yoon Ji Hoo through the phone,

"Ji Hoo, what the hell happened to Ga Eul?" Yi Jeong said harshly. There was a pause before Ji Hoo answered.

"Yi Jeong, is that you?"

"Yes it's me! Now tell me is Ga Eul alive or not?" Yi Jeong said gripping his phone tighter.

"I don't know how you know this Yi Jeong but we will try our very best to find out more,"

"Damn it YOON JI HOO! ANSWER MY QUESTION! Is she alive or not?" Yi Jeong yelled towards the receiver all losing his patience.

"I...I...," Ji Hoo sighed and said quietly, "No she's not. She was on a plane to see you and her plane crashed with no signs of survivors and no human remains."

Yi Jeong was speechless, and out of nowhere tears suddenly rolled down from his eyes.

"Ji Hoo, don't hold the funeral until I'm back. I'll leave now," said Yi Jeong hoarsely, not bothering to wipe the tears that slowly rolled down his cheeks.

"What? Don't you have an exhibition right now? Yi Jeong, don't do anything rash, we were planning to tell you after the exhibition. We didn't want to distract you!"

"Everyone knew about this except me? Some friend you guys are," Yi Jeong said scornfully, "I don't care! I'll be back tomorrow!" With that Yi Jeong put down his phone.

"What do you think you are doing?" a voice came from behind him. Yi Jeong turned and saw Jing Wen standing behind him with her hands on her hips giving him a steely glare.

"I don't have time for this," Yi Jeong murmured to her, trying to get out of the balcony, but she blocked the entrance.

"No Yi Jeong, I heard everything! You're not going back to Seoul until the exhibition is over! You hear me?" she yelled

"Damn It Jing Wen! I don't have time for this!" replied Yi Jeong trying to get past her.

"No I won't let you ruined your future. You spend 5 hours a day perfecting your masterpiece for this exhibition and now you're just going to waste this by getting disqualified? Master won't be please to hear this,"

"Don't you get it, that vase was for her!" Yi Jeong said through gritted teeth," The flower, the colour, the name, it was all for her. I named it 'Autumn breeze' because it reminded me of her while I was here," he continued softly, "And now that's she's gone, what's the point?"

Jing Wen was stunned at his confession and for a second she considered to let him go but her determination soon struck in.

"Yi Jeong, I'm sorry but I can't. That girl... would she have wanted you to do this? Would she have wanted you to throw away your future just because of this?"

Yi Jeong paused, he hadn't really thought of that. Ga Eul wouldn't have wanted him to just throw everything and run back. She would have wanted him to stay and make her proud.

"You're right," Yi Jung said softly,

"So...you'll stay?" Jing Wen asked slowly.

Yi Jeong nodded in reply. Jing Wen smiled in relief.

"I'm glad you changed your mind Yi Jeong. I'll go buy the earliest plane ticket for you right now,"

'Yi Jeong forced a smile back and nodded.

* * *

19 00

The competition was about to begin, the four judges went around the exhibitions, inspecting every detail of the handiwork. Yi Jeong felt nervous but at the same time, the fact that Ga Eul is dead rang in his mind every now and then.

An hour and a half later, it was time for the judges to announce the winners,

"And the third place goes to Gulianna Silcano of Venice, Italy for her exquisite work, 'Christmas Sky'!" announced the host gaily.

A young lady in a blue satin gown went up the stage and was presented with a small trophy and a certificate

"Second place goes to none other than our very own Amy Schreigezer from Sweden, for her excellent and extremely detailed handwork, 'White Beauty,'"

By now, Yi Jeong had lost all his confidence in winning, all he really care was to get back to Seoul before Ga Eul's funeral.

"The first place and champion of the world most prestigious award in the pottery industry goes to," the lights dimmed, "Jake Kim Sang Bum from United Kingdom!"

There hall erupted into loud cheers and applause as the spotlight shone on Jake Kim

"Wait, there's more,ladies and gentlemen, for the first time in world's history, two talented potters are tied for first place, and the other winner is none other than So Yi Jeong from Korea!"

Another's spotlight shone on Yi Jeong. He could hardly believe his ears; a rush of euphoria went through him as he walked numbly towards the platform forgetting about Ga Eul's death for a second.

The judges smiled proudly at him as they presented the award to him and Jake.

Yi Jeong looked at the award glittering in his hand, "I wish you were here with me," he whispered to himself thinking of the Ga Eul's warm smile.

* * *

(22 00)

After receiving the award and both Jing Wen's call claiming that she had managed to book him a ticket for a plane that leaves at 11 pm, Yi Jeong rushed to the airport as soon as he could to meet Jing Wen.

"Yi Jeong, here's your ticket," said Jing Wen handing him the ticket, "And Congratulations on your winning, now go back to Seoul, I'll take care of everything here,"

"Thanks Jing Wen for everything," Yi Jeong replied gratefully.

Jing Wen smiled back at him and to his surprise gave him a bear hug, "I'll miss you! Now that I'm all alone,"

With that, Jing Wen released him and Yi Jeong ran towards the gate preparing to board his flight back to Korea, his mind turned gloomy as he remembered the reason he was going back for.

* * *

A/N: *sob* I didn't describe how he felt accurately, you guys might be confused. Now just shoot me with your reviews about this chapter.

I'm too sad to write the small sketch plus they are also sad

P.S- Just so you know it's 12.40 am in my area.


End file.
